Game Mechanics
Game Menu ;Rank :This is your player rank. It only affects your Stamina, Team Cost, and Friend Count. It does not directly affect your team's performance in battle. ;EXP :Your player experience points. You'll get EXP from beating dungeons, and enough EXP will level up your Rank. You can see how much EXP you need to level up by touching the upper part of the menu screen. ;Stamina :It takes different amounts of stamina to enter different dungeons. Every 3 minutes, you will recover 1 point of stamina. Your stamina will refill every time you level up in Rank. You can also refill stamina by spending 1 Magic Stone. ;Magic Stones :The currency from IAP (In-App Purchases, a.k.a. real-life money). You will get one every time you clear a dungeon for the first time. For more info, please see Magic Stones. ;Coins :You get coins from beating dungeons or selling unneeded monsters. Coins are used in monster fusion and evolution. They can also be used to purchase some special dungeons. ;Dungeon :Select a dungeon to challenge. You can get monsters, coins, and experience. :Dungeons are split into three pages: Normal, Special, and Technical. Special dungeons are all event-based. Monsters in Technical dungeons will use skills; see Technical Enemy Skills for more info. :Every weekday, there are routine events in the Normal and Technical dungeons (See Daily Dungeon Events). During an event period, the corresponding dungeon will be labeled with its bonus: *Drop%: increase in drop rate *Coin: increase in coins earned *Stamina: less stamina required *__ to go: How much time before the dungeon/event expires. ;Monster :Organize and power up your monsters. *Edit Team： See the next section for more details. *Power-up Fusion： Used for leveling up monsters and "Ultimate Evolution". *Evo Fusion： Used for evolving monsters into the next stage. *Sell Monsters *Monster Box： You can set your monsters' FAV status here. FAVed monsters cannot be sold or fused. Do this ASAP for your rare and powerful monsters. ;Shop :For all things related to Magic Stones and coins (and therefore, money). A dangerously alluring tab. *Magic Stone Shop *Restore Stamina *Increase Capacity: Increase your Monster Box's capacity by 5 (up to 2,000 cards) *Increase Max No. of Friends: Increase your maximum number of friends (available only after reaching 50 friends at Rank 67, up to 300 friends) * Purchase Dungeons with Coins: Purchase dungeons by spending coins (available at Rank 80 and above, costs vary between 250K and 10M coins, each dungeon will be valid for one hour). The Coin Dungeons are refreshed every 2 weeks. ;Machine :Get monsters from the Egg Machines. For more info, please see Egg Machines. *Pal Egg Machine: Use Pal Points to roll for monsters on the Pal Machine. (200 points each, maximum 50 plays when Pal Points are maxed out) *Rare Egg Machine: Use Magic Stones to roll for monsters on the Rare Egg Machine. (5 stones each) ;Friend *Friend List: You can view your friends, and add/remove their FAV status. *ID Search: Look up friends by ID, and also see your own ID. *Mail/Friend Invites: View any friend requests, as well as mail from friends or the game admins. *Send Mail: Send an in-game message to a friend. *Presents: Available after Rank 20. Sending a present to a friend will give both you and your friend one pull on a special Egg Machine. For more info, please see Egg Machines. This option will disappear after you have used it. ;Others *News: Will describe any events that are going on in the game. *Links: External links to various informational websites. *Monster Book: View all the monsters you've encountered/collected. *Options: Music, sound effects, display of elemental attributes, and skill confirmation. *Help: Various help topics. *Game Center/Achievements (Depends on platform (iOS/Android)) *Return to Title Screen *Support: External link to the official website, where you can report any problems. *Change Name: You can do this at any time. *Copyright *Credits Team-Building Screen Players can create and store up to 6 teams, plus an additional team with every 100 rank levels (7 teams at Rank 100, 8 at 200, etc.). Swiping left and right on the team-building screen will switch between teams. The team last viewed when exiting the team-building screen will be the team used in dungeons. After choosing a friend to enter a dungeon with, you can similarly swipe left and right to swap between teams on the confirmation screen. Every team is made up of 5 monsters. The leftmost one is the Leader, while the other 4 are Subs. Almost every monster has a Leader Skill. This skill is passive, and will activate when the monster is the leader on a team. Apart from the Leader Skill, the leader has no difference in battle from other teammates. The leader of your active team is the monster used by your friends if they choose you for help, so you should always set a monster with a useful Leader Skill as leader. As of Game Version 6.5, players at Rank 120 or higher can set two Leaders that will both show up in the Friends List. The first Leader will always be from the team in slot 1, and the second Leader will be from the current active team. After you select one of your friend's leaders as a helper, that leader will disappear until they refresh/sign in again (though the second leader will still be available until you use it). This rule does not apply in Endless Corridors, where you can use your friends' leaders anytime you'd like. Under the portrait of each monster, their level and cost is displayed. The total cost of every monster on a team cannot exceed your total team cost limit. Touching the "Cost" section beneath the portraits will switch between displaying all monsters' ATK, HP, RCV, and Rarity values. The Team Specs are below the portraits, showing Total Cost, Total HP, RCV and ATK stats, and Leader Skill. * Total HP: When HP drops to 0, you will lose the battle. This value is the HP sum of all the monsters on your own team, but the actual value in battle also adds the HP of your friend's leader, as well as applying any HP multipliers from Leader Skills. * RCV: The base amount of HP you will recover by matching 3 Heart Orbs in battle. This value is the RCV sum of all the monsters on your team, but the actual value in battle also adds the RCV of your friend's leader, as well as applying any RCV multipliers from Leader Skills. * ATK of various Attributes: The base value of attack damage done by matching 3 orbs of that color. Fusion Screen There are two fusion options: Power-up Fusion and Evolve Fusion Power-up Fusion :Using Power-up Fusion will let your monster gain experience by "eating" other monsters. This is the only way to level up monsters in the game. *'Fusion Cost': Every monster you add to be fused increases the coin cost by 100 times the level of the monster being leveled up. For instance, it takes 100 coins to fuse 1 monster to a level 1 monster, and 300 coins to fuse 1 monster to a level 3. Therefore, you will save some money by fusing multiple monsters at once, while your original monster's level is lower. *'+1 Monster Fusion Cost': When +1 Monsters are being fused, the cost will greatly increase to 1000 times the final +value plus the original fusion cost (monster lv * 100 * feed count). For instance, the cost of fusing 2 normal monsters and 3 +1 monsters to a level 70 monster with +23 is 70*100*5 + (23+3)*1000 = 61000. *'Fusion Exp Value': The experience received from fusion depends on the fused monster's species and level. Every monster has a different exp-per-level value, which you can see when selecting it as fusion material. To reduce coin expenses, try to feed high-level monsters for exp. *'Same-Type Fusion Bonus': Feeding monsters to the same element will give 1.5x the regular exp. For instance, feeding a level 4 fire-type Slime to a fire-type monster gives 300 EXP, while level 4 Slimes of other elemental types would give 200 EXP. Therefore, feed same-color monsters whenever possible. *'Fusion Result': The results of fusion may be "Good", "Great", or "Super". "Good" provides 100% of the fusion Exp, "Great" is 150%, and "Super" is 200%. *'Skill Up': When fusing monsters with the same active skill (skills must have the same name!), there is a chance for the monster to skill up. For more info, please see Monster Skills#Skill Up. *'Ultimate Evolution': When the added fusion materials fulfill requirements for the monster to undergo an Ultimate Evolution, "Begin Fusion!" will have a special animation. For more info, please see Ultimate Evolution. Evolve Fusion :Many monsters can evolve into a more advanced form when they reach max level. Evolving a monster requires using up a particular batch of evolution materials. For the materials needed to evolve a monster, you can look up its page in Gallery Book. For where to farm materials, please see Evolution Materials. Dungeon Selection Screen First, determine the type of dungeon you want to enter (Normal, Technical, Special). Normal Dungeons are the dungeons you start with, accessible all the time. Technical Dungeons contain enemies that will use skills against you, and are unlocked after passing Castle of Satan. Special Dungeons will rotate depending on time and day. (Refer to Dungeon Overview (Normal), Dungeon Overview (Technical), Dungeon Overview (Special)) Next, select the dungeon, and then the sub-level. You can only unlock the latter levels of a dungeon after you've completed the previous level. Each dungeon level is labeled with the amount of Stamina it costs and the number of battles it contains. After selecting a dungeon level, you will be prompted to choose a helper. This helper is the leader monster of another player, and will be the 6th member of your team in battle. This monster will not only provide extra firepower, but its Leader Skill will also take effect, which is to say that there are 2 Leader Skills - yours and your friend's - in effect during battle. The helpers you can choose each time are all of your friends (though friends will disappear from the list for a while after helping you) and 3 random explorers (re-entering the helper selection screen will refresh explorers, but there are only a small batch to choose from during a period of time). The flashing "10 Points" on each helper are the number of Pal Points you can get if you beat the dungeon with them (10 points from friends, 5 points from explorers, but you can only get points from each friend once a day). Every 200 Pal Points will let you have a roll on the Pal Egg Machine. You can also touch a helper monster to check its info such as element, skills, etc. to make sure that it will help your team in the upcoming dungeon. The amount of time a friend is available for help is calculated from when they last signed-in to the game. The length of time you can use a friend is usually 12 hours from their last log-in, but it's also affected by the difference in you and your friend's ranks. The higher your friend's rank is than yours, the shorter amount of time you can use them, so it's best to make friends whose rank is close to you. Battle Screen The top left corner displays the number of coins collected in the current dungeon. Defeating enemies will give you coins (a set number depending on the enemy), and enemies may also drop treasure chests that contain several thousand coins depending on the dungeon. The top right corner displays the number of dropped items collected in the current dungeon, which include eggs and treasure chests. Each round of battle will only drop one item at most, which is pre-determined when you start the dungeon. The enemy is in the middle of the screen. You can tap on a single enemy to target all attacks toward it, and tap it again to un-target. The enemy's elemental attribute can be determined by the color of their HP bar. The "In X" above an enemy refers to how many rounds it has before attacking. An enemy with a "Strong" label when it appears means that its regular attack is strong enough to knock out ~75% or more of your HP, not counting any defensive skills that may be active. Below that is the row of monsters on your team. You can see their elemental attributes by the colored border and corner icon on their portrait. If a monster's portrait is flashing and slightly raised up, it indicates that its Active Skill is ready to be used. Tap on its portrait to use the skill. Further below are your HP bar and the orb board. Battle Rules *Moving an orb counts as one round. Monster skill cooldowns and enemy attack cooldowns are both counted down this way. However, please note that if you move without making any matches, your monsters' skill cooldowns will not change, but the enemy attack timer will decrease. *You can move orbs as far as you want; the only limitation is a time limit of 4 seconds. Before moving an orb, you can think as long as you want (even closing the app and coming back later). As soon as you begin moving, the timer will count down, and you must finish your move within 4 seconds. *When you move an orb, it will swap positions with the orb it moves toward, just like in traditional match-three games. However, in this game you can move as far as you want instead of being limited to one square, so you can drag your orb all over the board to create multiple matches. *Orbs can be swapped diagonally, but it's difficult to pull off. It's easier on larger screens, but still very touchy. *Matching rules are the same as other match-three games. Any 3-in-a-row orbs of the same color will disappear. The more orbs you clear at once, the higher damage/recovery caused. Making multiple matches in one round produces combos which add multipliers to all damage/recovery effects. *One thing different from other match-three games: Multiple 3-matches of the same color that are touching each other will count as a single match. For instance, clearing a 2x3 section of same-color orbs will count as 2 matches in most games, but only as 1 match in this game. Similarly, if you create a horizontal column of 3 and a vertical row of 3 that are connected by an orb in the middle, it counts as 2 matches in most games but only as 1 match in this game. Be sure to keep this in mind when building combos. *Enemies' attack damage is always the same and only affected by certain damage-reduction skills. They are not affected by your monsters' elemental attribute, and you have no Defense stat. Therefore, the way to increase your chances of survival is to put monsters with higher HP on your team, or choose monsters with defensive-type skills. Damage Calculation *Matching orbs of a certain color (attribute) will cause every monster of that attribute on your team to attack once. If you have not targeted any enemies (touch an enemy on the screen to target it), your team will attack starting from the weakest enemy that's weak to that attribute. *Matching 3 orbs will cause damage equal to 100% of your monster's ATK. When you match 4 or more orbs at once, every additional orb adds 25% damage, so 4 orbs cause 125%, 5 orbs 150%, 6 orbs 175%, and so on. *When you match 5 or more adjacent orbs of a certain color, each monster with that attribute will perform a mass attack against all enemies. *When you match Heart Orbs, your HP will be restored based on your team's total RCV. The same rules apply, where 3 orbs equal 100% RCV, and every additional orb adds 25%. *Each combo created will increase the final damage/recovery in this round by 25%. *Sub-attributes are worth 10% of your monster's ATK if it matches with the main attribute, 30% of your monster's ATK if it is different from the main attribute. Combo bonus and additional orbs are calculated the same. *If there are active Leader Skills that increase damage, it will be a multiplier applied after the combo calculations. Note that buffs from Leader Skills will stack - for instance, if your lead monster's Leader Skill is 1.5x damage for Fire types, and your friend's leader's Leader Skill is 2x damage for Fire types, then damage from all the Fire-type monsters on your team will be 1.5*2 = 3x. *An attribute's attack will cause 200% damage to attributes that are weak to it, and 50% damage to attributes that resist it. Attribute strengths: Water>Fire>Wood>Water, and Light and Dark are strong against each other. Attributes neither weak nor strong will cause 100% damage, such as a color attacking the same color, or Light/Dark against Fire/Water/Wood. In the Options, enabling Attribute toggles a legend depicting the elemental relationships; this legend appears in the top left when inside a dungeon. *Enemies have a pre-set defense value. Any attack damage will be subtracted by this defense value (down to 1 at minimum), so if your damage is too low, you won't be able to make a dent in the enemy at all. Defense is subtracted after attribute multipliers. Some monsters' Active Skills will cut enemy defense for a period of time, which means they decrease this defense value by a percentage. ;Orb multiplier formula : 100%+(n-3)*25%, n=number of connected orbs *5 orbs at once = 100%+(5-3)*25% = 150% = 1.5x *10 orbs at once = 100%+(10-3)*25% = 275% = 2.75x *30 orbs at once = 100%+(30-3)*25% = 775% = 7.75x ;Combo multiplier formula : 100%+(n-1)*25%, n=total combo count *3-combo multiplier = 100%+(3-1)*25% = 150% = 1.5x *5-combo multiplier = 100%+(5-1)*25% = 200% = 2x *10-combo multiplier = 100%+(10-1)*25% = 325% = 3.25x ;Tip :When there's only one enemy (such as a boss), matching 6 orbs of the same color at once is not as effective as clearing two sets of 3. If you clear 6 at once, the damage is 175%, but if you clear a two-combo of 3 orbs each, the base damage is 200%, then an additional 25% for combo damage, for a total of 250%. Of course, if there are multiple enemies you're in a hurry to kill, it's better to clear 6 orbs together for a group attack. ;Other :The monsters that will drop are predetermined when you start the dungeon, and not affected by which you kill first. The only reason to target a monster is to strategically eliminate threats (such as enemies that are about to attack, enemies with low HP and high attack, etc.). Monster Stat Calculation ;Growth-factor for HP, ATK & RCV :Each main stat of a monster (HP, ATK or RCV) has a hidden growth-factor value, this value determines how fast this attribute grows on level-up. :Currently there are three different values of this growth-factor: *0.7: Early-mature type - stat grows faster at early levels then becomes much slower at later levels. *1.0: Normal-mature type - stat grows at a fixed value per each level. *1.5: Late-mature type - stat grows slower at early levels then becomes much faster at later levels. ;Calculation Formula : V = Min + (Max - Min) \left ( \frac{L-1}{M-1} \right )^G *V: Stat value *L: Current level of monster *G: Growth-factor for this stat *M: Maximum level of monster *Min: Minimum value of this stat *Max: Maximum value of this stat ;Example : has the stat values of: *Level - Max: 99 *HP - Min: 690, Max: 1311, Growth-factor: 1.0 *ATK - Min: 436, Max: 785, Growth-factor: 0.7 *RCV - Min: 432, Max: 691, Growth-factor: 0.7 :So at level 35 the values are: *HP: 690 + (35 - 1) ^ 1.0 * (1311 - 690) / (99 - 1) ^ 1.0 = 905.45 (905) *ATK: 436 + (35 - 1) ^ 0.7 * (785 - 436) / (99 - 1) ^ 0.7 = 602.34 (602) *RCV: 432 + (35 - 1) ^ 0.7 * (691 - 432) / (99 - 1) ^ 0.7 = 555.45 (555) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Basic Info